Thank You
by 00nighthowler00
Summary: Kagome and the gang are on a mission to get the seventh jewel shard... as they say, it was all great until it wasn't. Thank you fic for my beta, goshinote.


HEY WHAT UP MY DUDES! I totally would have had this new story beta-ed, but guess what! This is a thank you fic for my amazing friend and beta reader, goshinote. I know how many times I have said this, but she really is a great friend. I've been going through some pretty rough times recently, and she's helped me through. School is stressing the crud outta me *sweatdrops* So she loves anime almost as much as I do, but for some reason she only writes and reads Inuyasha fics. Therefore, I thought I would give the whole fandom another shot. Here goes nothing! OH! BTW! InuKag pairing DUH and this is kinda fit in right in the middle of the anime when they have like 6 jewel shards.

Kagome POV

I buried my head in Inuyasha's snow white hair, an inaudible sigh escaping my lips as the howling wind rushed past. He lept over logs and trees, and swept across the forest floor with grace that I could only imagine being capable of. I closed my amber eyes and I had almost drifted off to dreamland when a shout carried through the air.

"Wench! Get up! Get shootin!" I snapped my head up as Inuyasha's annoyed yell echoed. We were currently hunting out seventh jewel shard, which was buried deep in the wing of a bird demon. Sango and Miroku soared past us as Kirara let out a ferocious roar.

I sat up straight on Inuyasha's back, smiling as I felt his hands grip my legs a bit tighter. I slowly knocked an arrow and closed my right eye, pinpointing my target. The bird demon let out an enraged squawk and swerved to the side as my arrow buried itself deep in its neck, just barely missing the shard.

"Come on, Kagome! You can do it! AAAAA! Miroku! Move your perverted hand!" Sango screamed, and the resulting slap could be heard for miles. I smiled sweetly in her direction and aimed again, this time determined to hit the bulls eye.

Inuyasha gave a sudden howl and lept to the side, causing my arrow to fall astray.

"HEY!" I protested.

"Wench. Look behind you." Inuyasha directed firmly as he raced over the ground. I turned my head slowly, my jet black fanning out behind me and my large brown eyes filling with fear. The murderous faces of a raging- you know what? I don't even have time to think about what type of demon has glowing red eyes. All of them? I screamed and threw my slender arms around Inuyasha's waist when the demon lunged at me. I just barely managed to move my face backwards as I caught a glimpse of one of the most terrifying things that I have ever seen in my life; a gleaming claw meant for my face was drawn back into the beast and Inuyasha put on a burst of speed at my screech. His grip on my thighs tightened as we raced across the forest clearing.

Fear gripped my stomach as the echoing howl of the demon closing in sounded behind us. I gave a tiny whimper and buried my face in Inuyasha's yukata(kimono). I really didn't want

to die here; who would Inuyasha get ramen from? As we flew, I leaned forward and muttered something totally unlike me.

Inuyasha's POV

I felt a small shift on my back as Kagome leaned forward. I was glad we were running so that she couldn't see the blood-red blush that covered my cheeks when I felt her warm breath on my ear, and when I heard her murmur something very un-Kagome like.

"Hey… Inuyasha? I just wanted to say… thank you. Thank for being there for me, always. Thank you-"

"Yo, Wench! Nice to hear you finally realizing that you owe me bigtime, BUT THIS AIN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR CRAP. WE'RE KINDA ABOUT TO DIE HERE." I didn't mean to say that; it was just gut reaction! I swear! Plus, I can't really concentrate when she's embarrassing me, and messing with her is just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Her brown eyes filled with shock and fury as she opened her mouth and yelled the very word I fear most.

"SIT!

Yes, my dudes, this is a chapter story. Can y'all leave me some suggestions for names or plots please? I'd like some help. Thank you, goshinote! And no, everyone, my other stories are not done. They are just on hold. Calm your horses. Please review!


End file.
